The Change of Destiny
by xX7xCloverx7Xx
Summary: Well..This is after the fifth book. It starts with Hiro and Yukari going to the party, and goes from there. The chapters aren't that long so read it! And pairings go as follows: Miwako and Hiro, not sure about the other things yet, but read?


Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Paradise Kiss otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fic to make things the way they should have been!

The Change of Destiny

Chapter 1

Party of the Past

            "Wow, this place is amazing," Hiro said as he reached for my hand.  We walked up the steps to Arashi's and Miwako's house together as the Christmas snow started to fall.  

            "Miwako!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks.  I felt as if we embraced for years.  "I'm so happy to see you," I said excitedly, walking into her house.  Arashi and her had bought an incredible house, I was not surprised.  They were meant for success.

            "It's glad to see you," Hiro said after we walked in. I glared at the two as they embraced and talked, but for some reason did not seem to mind. I walked on, greeting Arashi on the way.  

            "Oh my gosh, Arashi!" He laughed as we hugged. "How have you guys been?"

            "Great," he replied.  "I proposed to Miwako a few months ago."

            I gasped, the excitement overwhelming me.  "That's great!"

            "Yeah," he said glancing over at Miwako, who was still conversating with Hiro.  He looked the other direction, and walked away.  I sighed, tucking my dark hair behind my ears.  I guess the jealousy just never dies, I thought solemnly.  I walked to Hiro, wrapping my arm around his waist.  He smiled, and returned the favor.  

            "Oh Caroline!" Miwako said grabbing my wrist.  "Miwako needs to ask you something!"

            "Um, okay." I said, looking at her with wonder. "What is it?"

            "Well..Arashi proposed to me!!!" she exclaimed, letting the kid in her dominate again.  "And, Caroline..Miwako wants you to be my maid-of-honor!"

            "Of course Miwako!" I gasped, breaking into a smile.  "I would love too!"  I let go of Hiro to hug her.  "This is great," I said, tears filling up my eyes.  "It's like old times,"    

            "Yeah," Miwako replied. "Miwako loves old times."

            "So, who's all here Miwako?"

            Miwako shrugged, "Not many you would know..sorry Caroline.  Miwako did invite George and Isabella but Arashi sent the invitation late and they probably won't get it until next week.." Miwako said pouting.  "Miwako is so sorry Caroline!"

            "It's okay Miwako

            "I'm going to get a drink," I said to Miwako who was all of a sudden silent. "Let's go Hiro, I'll talk to you later Miwako!" When the only response I got was from Miwako, I turned around, looking for Hiro, but he wasn't there.  

            The party was amazing, I had felt deprived from something all those years, and I guess it was friends.  That night brought up many memories, both good and bad.  Miwako and I switched numbers so I could help plan the wedding.  After the party, Hiro and I headed back to our apartment quietly.  Not much was said in the car on our way back.

            "Hiro?" I said, breaking the silence between us.

            "Yeah?" he asked glancing at me before directing his eyes back on the road.

            "Um..do you think we should postpone the wedding?"

            He looked at me with amusement, not saying anything.  I decided to explain.

            "Well..you know, it's hard to plan two weddings at once..and I can't just turn my back on Miwako, and also—"

            "I understand Yukari," he interrupted.

            "Thanks."  

            I shut up for the rest of the way home.

******

            "Hey, Miwako," I said happily.  It turned out that Miwako hadn't planned much yet, but it I was glad to get close with her again.

            We ate lunch at a nearby café, discussing plans for the upcoming wedding.

            "Have you talked to George lately?"

            "No," I replied casually.  "I have my life, he has his, there is no reason to interfere."  She smiled a little, and nodded to show her understanding.

"Yeah, so," I paused for a moment, pouring generous amounts of cream into my coffee.  "I'm so excited that you are getting married."

            "I am too," she replied quietly. 

            "Are you okay?" I questioned with concern.

            She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.  She took out a bottle and poured a few pills out.  I watched intently, reading the bottle, "Magic Medicine."  

            "Guess nothing has really changed," I murmured, watching her place the pills in her mouth.  She glanced at me innocently, giggling.

            "Now that Hiro is a doctor, he can finally cure me," she giggled again, brushing her strawberry blonde curls from her face.  She suddenly stopped, shrugging it off.  "Miwako loves Arashi." She stated quickly.

            I nodded, looking away.  We were quiet for a few moments, and as soon as I said it, I immediately regretted.

            "Do you love Hiro more?"

Well…uh..there! lol, it's not that long, but I hate reading long long chapters so thought maybe others might feel the same way.  If there is a mistake or something, let me know because it didn't take me very long to write it so it might not make sense! Alright, review!


End file.
